Battlefield 1942
Battlefield 1942 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the first entry into the series. The game is set in World War II. Maps Western Europe * Normandy Beaches * Falaise Pocket * Liberation of Calais * Operation Market Garden * Villers Neuville * Battle of Brest * Battle of the Bulge * Meuse River Line * Anzio Beach Eastern Europe * Stalingrad * Berlin * Kharkov * Kursk * Kiev * Leningrad * Moscow Pacific * Wake Island * Battle of Saipan * Invasion of the Phillipines * Guadalcanal Campaign * Battle of Midway * Battle Isle * Iwo Jima North Africa * Operation Crusader * El Alimein * Gazala * Medinine * Tripoli * Sahara * Kassirine China * Shanghai * Manchiuria * Sichuin * Changsha * Beiping-Tientsin Factions Allies * Red Army * United States Army ** (United States Marine Corps) * British Army * French Army * National Revolutionary Army Axis * Wehrmacht ** (Afrika Korps) * Imperial Japanese Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Game Types * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Objective Mode Classes and Weapons Assault * Germany ** Primary - 'STG 44, FG 42 (Afrika Korps) ** '''Secondary -' Walther P38, Stielhandgranate, Knife * '''Russia ** Primary - 'DP 28 ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, RGD 33, Knife * '''America ** Primary - 'BAR ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Mk 2, Knife * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Type 99 ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Kiska, Knife * '''Britain ** Primary - 'Bren ** '''Secondary -' Webley, Mills, Knife * '''France ** Primary - 'Chatellerault ** '''Secondary -' Pistolet Modele 35, F1 VB, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'SIG KE7 ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, Stielhandgranate, Knife ''Medic'' * '''Germany ** Primary - 'MP 40 ** '''Secondary -' Walther P38, Stielhandgranate, Knife, Medikit * '''Russia ** Primary - 'PPSH 41 ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, RGD 33, Knife, Medikit * '''America ** Primary - 'Thompson ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Mk 2, Knife, Medikit * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Type 100 ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Kiska, Knife, Medikit * '''Britain ** Primary - 'Sterling ** '''Secondary -' Webley, Mills, Knife, Medikit * '''France ** Primary - 'MAS 38 ** '''Secondary -' Pistolet Modele 35, F1 VB, Knife, Medikit * '''China ** Primary - 'MP 28 ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, Stielhandgranate, Knife, Medikit ''Support'' * '''Germany ** Primary - 'MG 42 ** '''Secondary -' Walther P38, Panzerschreck, Stielhandgranate, Knife * '''Russia ** Primary - 'Fedorov Avtomat ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, M9 Bazooka, RGD 33, Knife * '''America ** Primary - 'M1941 Johnson ** '''Secondary -' M1911, M9 Bazooka, Mk 2, Knife * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Type 11 ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Panzerschreck, Kiska, Knife * '''Britain ** Primary - 'Lewis Gun ** '''Secondary -' Webley, M9 Bazooka, Mills, Knife * '''France ** Primary - 'Benet-Mercie Gun ** '''Secondary -' Pistolet Modele 35, M9 Bazooka, F1 VB, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'VZ 26 ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, M9 Bazooka, Stielhandgranate, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''Germany ** Primary - 'Karabin Gewehr, C96 Carbine (Afrika Korps) ** '''Secondary -' Walther P38, Explosives, Wrench, Stielhandgranate, Knife * '''Russia ** Primary - 'SVT 40 ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, Explosives, Wrench, RGD 33, Knife * '''America ** Primary - 'M1 Garand ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Explosives, Wrench, Mk 2, Knife * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Arisaka ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Explosives, Wrench, Kiska, Knife * '''Britain ** Primary - 'Lee Enfield ** '''Secondary -' Webley, Explosives, Wrench, Mills, Knife * '''France ** Primary - 'MAS-36 ** '''Secondary -' Pistolet Modele 35, Explosives, Wrench, F1 VB, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'Mondragon ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, Explosives, Wrench, Stielhandgranate, Knife ''Scout'' * '''Germany ** Primary - 'Kar 98k (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Walther P38, Binoculars, Stielhandgranate, Knife * '''Russia ** Primary - 'Mosin (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, Binoculars, RGD 33, Knife * '''America ** Primary - 'Springfield (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Binoculars, Mk 2, Knife * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Arisaka (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Binoculars, Kiska, Knife * '''Britain ** Primary - 'Lee Enfield (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Webley, Binoculars, Mills, Knife * '''France ** Primary - 'MAS-36 (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Pistolet Modele 35, Binoculars, F1 VB, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'Vz 24 (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, Binoculars, Stielhandranate, Knife '''Vehicles German * Tanks - ** Panzer IV ** Tiger II * Ground Vehicles - ** Hanomag ** Opel Blitz ** Mercedes WMD * Air Craft - ** Messerschmidt ** Stuka Russian * Tanks - ** T-34 * Ground Vehicles - ** M3 Half Track ** ZIS 5 ** GAZ 67B * Air Craft - ** Ilyushin ** Lavochkin American * Tanks - ** M4 Sherman * Ground Vehicles - ** M3 Half Track ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW * Air Craft - ** P51 Mustang ** Corsair Japanese * Tanks - ** Type 95 Ha Go ** Type 97 Chi Ha * Ground Vehicles - ** Ho Ha ** Model 94 Isuzu ** Type 95 Kurogane * Air Craft - ** Zero ** Val British * Tanks - ** Crusader ** Matilda II * Ground Vehicles - ** M3 Half Track ** Willy's Jeep * Air Craft - ** Spitfire French * Tanks - ** Char D1 ** Char 2C * Ground Vehicles - ** AMC Schneider ** Panhard 178 ** Laffly * Air Craft - ** Dewoitine Chinese * Tanks - ** T-26 * Ground Vehicles - ** AMC Schneider ** GMC CCKW * Air Craft - ** I-16 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games